


【路香】放松

by Yesan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesan/pseuds/Yesan
Summary: 想写看路飞吃饭才放松下来的山治，不知道有没有写出这种感觉呢？
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	【路香】放松

山治常常打完架后还要去做饭。其他人放松下来都在喊饿，他站在厨房里快速洗菜切肉撒调料控制火候，尽心伺候好手里的食材。这是他的工作，专长，爱好。在食物的香气中他感到安心，把控每一道工序也让他的精神保持战斗中的紧绷。

到所有料理上桌时，他会抽烟，让尼古丁舒缓神经，扫一眼大字型躺在草皮上的船长，对船员们喊：可以吃饭了。

他也是最后一个进去的。他其实并不是很饿，在刚刚做好饭之后，比起吃饭，他会花更多时间注意同伴们，默不作声地记下所有人的喜好：乔巴喜欢甜口，罗宾口味清淡，乌索普的叉子频繁伸向鱼。

而路飞，在抢了大量的带骨肉，狼吞虎咽地吃完后，还在继续把面前的食物风卷残云般扫光。山治注视着他们的船长狂野的吃相，他眼睛瞪着色香味俱全的美食，上一秒鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子下一秒就把食物咽下去，如果不是连骨头也被他津津有味嚼巴嚼巴吃进去，他的进食速度快得简直让人怀疑他忘记咀嚼。

“喂，路飞。”山治突然叫住往嘴里塞千层肉酱面的路飞。

“干嘛，山治？”路飞停下手里的动作。

山治忘记自己为什么要叫住他的食客。大概这声呼唤本来也没意义，他只是想这么做。

但是路飞还在看他，一手抓带骨肉一手插千层面，耐心等待着。于是他开口：“好吃吗？”

“好吃！山治做的饭是最好吃的！”路飞嘴角的食物残渣随着那人扬起的大大笑容不稳掉落。

“这样啊，那就好。”

山治又掏出一支烟，他靠在门口，低头抽烟时，也顺势用手掌掩住了微笑。

等抽完这支烟就去吃饭吧。他想。

2020.9.18

**Author's Note:**

> 想写看路飞吃饭才放松下来的山治，不知道有没有写出这种感觉呢？


End file.
